Problem: Find all values of $k$ for which the positive difference between the solutions of
\[5x^2 + 4x + k = 0\]equals the sum of the squares of these solutions.  Enter all possible values of $k,$ separated by commas.
Answer: Let $a$ and $b$ be the roots of this equation.  Then we want
\[|a - b| = a^2 + b^2.\]Squaring both sides, we get
\[(a - b)^2 = (a^2 + b^2)^2.\]By Vieta's formulas, $a + b = -\frac{4}{5}$ and $ab = \frac{k}{5}.$  Squaring the equation $a + b = -\frac{4}{5},$ we get
\[a^2 + 2ab + b^2 = \frac{16}{25}.\]Then
\[(a - b)^2 = a^2 - 2ab + b^2 = (a + b)^2 - 4ab = \frac{16}{25} - \frac{4k}{5} = \frac{16 - 20k}{25}.\]Also,
\[a^2 + b^2 = \frac{16}{25} - 2ab = \frac{16}{25} - \frac{2k}{5} = \frac{16 - 10k}{25}.\]Hence,
\[\frac{16 - 20k}{25} = \left( \frac{16 - 10k}{25} \right)^2.\]This simplifies to $25k^2 + 45k - 36 = 0,$ which factors as $(5k - 3)(5k + 12) = 0.$  Thus, the possible values of $k$ are $\boxed{\frac{3}{5}, -\frac{12}{5}}.$